


You choose

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: You write this story. You choose what path Jaehyun walks down. You choose the potential love interests, the dangers, how the story plays out.You choose.Now,Choose wisely.





	1. One.

Jaehyun wakes up. It’s dark outside.

 

Light pit-pattering outside tells him it’s raining. The sound is soft, almost pulling him back to sleep, but Jaehyun’s throat is dry and he wants some water. Maybe a hot chocolate, but nobody needs to know.

 

Lightning strikes outside, the thunder rumbling after it loud and heavy. It’s dark inside the apartment. Jaehyun doesn’t want to turn the lights on, rain and thunder was always calming to him.

 

He shuffles past his roommates, Yuta’s, room, and silently hobbies into the kitchen. He switches the light on, dimming it so it doesn’t quite blind his eyes, and starts getting the powder out for hot chocolate. Another brightness fills the room, his phone that he carried down with him, and he sees the time.

 

03:32.

 

He fills the kettle up and lets it boil.

 

A minute passes, and suddenly he gets the feeling of being watched.

 

03:33.

 

It’s creepy. He plays around on his phone, but the feeling is still there. Stop it. Hairs prickle on his arms. Go away.

 

 

 

 

What should Jaehyun do?

 

 

Option A- Look around the apartment. Find out what’s causing the ominous feeling, and see what he can do about it.

 

Option B- Turn of the light and kettle. Take his phone and go to bed, try to go back to sleep.

 

 

 

Warning- Your choices may have consequences. You are the one creating this story, choose for the benefit of the character, NOT you. Don’t be selfish.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You write this story. You choose what path Jaehyun walks down. You choose the potential love interests, the dangers, how the story plays out.
> 
> You choose.
> 
>  
> 
> Now,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Choose wisely.

A- 10 votes.

B- 12 votes.

 

Option B- Turn off the light and kettle. Take his phone and go to bed, try to go back to sleep.

 

 

Jaehyun feels a little sick, worry and anxiety beating through his veins. He crawls into bed, making sure to wrap his covers around him tightly.

 

He is safe.

 

For now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's morning, and Jaehyun feels apprehensive about stepping outside his bedroom door. What if Yuta was murdered? What if the apartment was robbed?

 

He decides to man up, and open the door. He hears rattling in the kitchen, the sound of somebody hurriedly fumbling around. Gulping, he holds his breath. He's wearing nothing but a oversized white shirt and boxers, and he can't help but feel bare.

 

He peaks into the kitchen only to relax, Yuta is there, cooking seemingly frantically. A burning smell is wafted over towards him, and Jaehyun frowns as he walks into the room with the other.

 

“What are you doing?” Startled, Yuta jumps and yelps while holding a plate of burnt pancakes. “Are you trying to burn the apartment?” Yuta huffs.

 

“No! I was just trying to...” a light pause filled the room as the other realises Jaehyun’s dressing. “Make pancakes. For you. I mean us.” Jaehyun can feel Yuta’s eyes roam around his legs.

 

 

Should he:

 

Option A- Go back into his room, chuck on some jeans or find some appropriate clothes to wear?

 

Option B- Continue the lovely conversation with Yuta.

 

 

Warning- Your choices may have consequences. You are the one creating this story, choose for the benefit of the character, NOT you. Don’t be selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ‘A’ if you choose Option A.
> 
> Comment ‘B’ if you choose Option B.


	3. Three.

Option A- 8 votes.

Option B- 12 votes.

 

 

 

Jaehyun decides that he cannot be bothered to go back to his room and chuck a pair of jeans on.

 

Seriously.

 

It’s only ten steps away.

 

He is so lazy.

 

Jaehyun frowns, he feels cold. Yuta notes the slight shiver that runs through his body, and rolls his eyes.

 

“Are you stupid! You look freezing. Here,” a pair of sweatpants is chucked in Jaehyun’s face. “Wear this.”

 

“Thanks.” Jaehyun puts them on. It’s warm. It must’ve been in the dryer. He sits down. Grabs a knife and fork. Cuts a slice of pancake. Makes a strange face. Continues eating. These aren’t the best pancakes he’s had.

 

“I think someone was watching me last night.”

 

“Ha ha, Jaehyun, very funny.” Yuta sarcastically comments.

 

“I’m being serious.” Jaehyun sees Yuta’s arm pause, on its way to bring food to his mouth. A questioning look is given, and Jaehyun elaborates. “I was down here at half three this morning. And then I felt like i was being watched. It was creepy.” Yuta tenses, and looks Jaehyun in the eye.

 

“Did you hear anything?” A strange, but reasonable question, Jaehyun analyses.

 

“No.”

 

“Then everything should be fine.” What did he mean?

 

 

The pancakes are finished.

 

A knock on the door is heard.

 

“Jaehyun, go to your room. I’m expecting someone and we need to talk privately.”

 

 

 

 

What should Jaehyun do?

 

 

 

Option A- Stay and rudely listen in on their conversation.

 

Option B- Be respectful and stay in his room, knowing that everybody needs some privacy.

 

Option C- Get dressed and go out. They need more milk anyway.

 

 

Warning- Your choices may have consequences. You are the one creating this story, choose for the benefit of the character, NOT you. Don’t be selfish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ‘A’ if you choose Option A.
> 
> Comment ‘B’ if you choose Option B.
> 
> Comment ‘C if you choose Option C.


End file.
